The invention relates to a device for securing an adjustable window of a motor vehicle to a guide mechanism of a window lifter, wherein installation and adjustment of the window are simple and secure and the operational reliability of the window is increased at the same time.
DE 43 16 651 A1 disclosed a securing device for connecting a gripper of a window lifter to a window, wherein an attachment component of the gripper in the form of a bolt engages an opening within the window. The diameter of the head of the bolt is enlarged in relation to the cavity. The bolt is inserted, perpendicularly to the window surface, into the window opening with a corresponding diameter, and subsequently displaced into a guide area. The dimensions of the guide area thereby correspond to the diameter of the shaft.
DE 31 08 244 A1 disclosed a coupling device between a window lifter and a window of a motor vehicle, which basically consists of a retaining device secured to the bottom edge of the window and at least one coupling jaw which is equipped with a means of locking and projects towards a coupling component which is equipped with adaptable locking components and connected to the window lifting mechanism. When the connecting components are brought together, this results in an elastic deformation of at least one of the coupling components until the connection is brought about by the interlocking of the components.
A disadvantage, however, is that in order to bring about the connection between the window and the window lifter, the expansion area must have a minimum resilience, so that the locking components can interlock. However, this resilience also brings with it the risk that, in the case of heavy loads such as those that may arise when the window is frozen to the frame, the locking components unlock again.
This would mean that the window lifting mechanism could no longer perform its function. In addition to this, it is difficult to position the locking components so precisely in relation to each other that they are able to interlock. Therefore, it is often necessary to move the window back and forth in the X-direction in order to bring about positive locking.
JP 6-135228 A disclosed a device for connecting a window to a window lifter. On the window lifter, there are U-shaped profile components running parallel to the bottom edge of the window, whereby the free sides of the U-shaped profile have hook-like extensions pointing inwards. Corresponding to these profile components are adaptable coupling components that can lock into the U-shaped cavity. These coupling components are secured to the bottom edge of the window. In order to facilitate the connection, the free ends of the coupling components are wedge-shaped and their barbed extensions can engage the extensions of the U-shaped profile. Nonetheless, it is generally necessary for the worker to apply pressure upon the window in the assembly direction, in order to bring about the required positive locking. Screws are used to secure the area between the window lifter and the window in line with the cavities and grooves. There is just as little possibility of adjusting the window in the X-direction (longitudinal axis of the vehicle) in order to reach an ideal position as there was with the design that was initially described.
DE 44 23 440 A1 disclosed a further window connection using elastically deforming and thereby pivotable regions. The pivotable regions form the upper edge of the recesses of two parallel lateral sides, into which a connecting component of the window can lock. Suitable connecting components are supposedly a bolt positioned in a window cavity, a component stuck onto the window or a component formed from the window itself.
Even this securing device presents the disadvantage that the elastic fields of the lateral sides have a reduced load-bearing capacity. Therefore, there is a risk of the connection coming apart in the event of strong forces on the window.